New Beginning
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Bella Swan was not the same once her best friend abandoned her. Leah Clearwater and Bella plan on turning over a new leaf. Along the way they meet their great grandmothers friend's great granddaughter who is named Carmen. All three are immedaitely best friends. Carmen helps with the girl's plans
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since Edward had left Isabella Swan. Just by passing by the girl you couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. After all who leaves a defenseless girl in the woods all alone, especially at night? Each day she keeps hoping that eventually Edward and his family come back, but sadly the Cullens do not return. Now at this very moment while Isabella is laying down in bed something inside her snaps and makes her remember what she did before she was introduced to Edward and the rest of the Cullens. She remembers she always loved doing yoga, painting pictures, and modeling. Isabella gets up and walks to her drawer to pick out some clean under clothes and in another drawer she picks out a top and pants. Satisfied with her decision she walks to the bathroom to take a much needed shower and stays in the shower for 35 minutes. A few minutes later Bella turns off the shower and wraps a towel around her body and dries off quickly wrapping the towel around her clean wet hair to keep the water from dripping on her clothes. Once she has her clothes on she takes the towel off her hair and combs out the tangles from her hair and braids her hair.

After getting out the bathroom she heads back to her bedroom and puts her dirty clothes in her hamper. Taking a good look at her room she frowns and immediately she gets to work cleaning her bedroom. The teen girl sees her iPod on her night stand and put sit on her iDeck turning on her iPod. Soon music fills the room and Isabella is in her element. From taking off her bed sheets to opening her window to letting her room air out the girl is having a blast cleaning her room listening to her favorite music. She thought to herself," Really who the hell listens to classical boring ass music? Oh yeah freaking Edward virgin Cullen. To think I was going to ask him to turn me he can personally fuck off." As Bella walked downstairs to the put her dirty clothes and bed sheets in the washer she noticed the answering machine had 50 new messages. She decided she was going to let her father take care of the answering machine messages. The teen had successfully made her way to the laundry room in one piece and started her load of clothes. While the clothes were washing she took some cleaning supplies with her and made her way back upstairs to clean the bathroom.

Time passes by while Bella is continuing to clean the house. Hours later the house is clean and smells like pine sole and lemon giving the house a nice fresh clean scent. Bella smiles at the work she accomplished and decides she is going to go to the store and buy some groceries. When she is done grocery shopping she rushes home and starts putting the groceries away and pulls out what she is going to make for dinner. She decides she is going to make her father's favorite dinner which is going to have appetizers as well. For the appetizers she makes grilled stuffed jalapenos that have bacon, cheese, chile heads, and tomatoes. She also makes buffalo barbeque wings for the appetizer as well and cuts up some celery to make it look real. Having finished making the appetizers she decides she is going to make her father some fried fish with some French fries, potato salad, and for dessert she makes some lemon bars.

Looking up at the clock she notices her dad is on his way home from work and the girl jumps up and runs upstairs to put on some nicer clothes. By the time she is done getting redressed she calmly walks down the stairs and sets up plates. She hears a car door slams and continues putting silverware, and cups on the table. Finally footsteps make their way to the porch and a key turns in the lock and the door opens and a voice calls out," Bells, I'm home. Instantly Bella pokes her head out the kitchen door and smiles saying," Hi dad how was work." Looking at her father's face the man is speechless and says," Bells you're up." While staring at his daughter he's thinking," My little baby girl is finally moving on I'm so proud of her." Quickly she runs out the kitchen and into her dad's arms hugging her dad and says," You were right dad, I don't need Edward."

For the first time in years Charlie smiles and says," I'm glad you going back to your old self before you met Edward honey." Bella smiles and says," Me too dad, me to." The oven dings and Charlie says," Hey Bells what're you doing in the kitchen?" His only daughter says," Making dinner, but the food's ready now." They go in the kitchen and eat dinner and Charlie says," Hey you made all my favorites Bella, thank you sweetie." She smiles and says," Think of it as an apology for making you worry so much about me." Charlie helps Bella with the dishes and they both retire to their respectable rooms for the night.

Before Bella goes to sleep she gets on her knees and prays to have nothing but pleasant dreams and quickly gets in bed and falls asleep without any difficulties. She sighs happily when she slides in her comfortable bed and as she falls blissfully into sleep she thinks to herself," This a good start off for a new beginning."


	2. New Atttitude

The next morning Bella wakes up to get her day started off the right way by going for a run before her father wakes up. The teen ran for 2 hours straight nonstop and was feeling at peace from after her little run. She finally made her way back home and hopped in the shower and washed up. After the shower she went in her room to get dressed for the day, and walked back down stairs to start on making breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and a bowl of fruit. Once she was done cooking she washed all the dishes she had used. Hours later Charlie and Bella had finished eating breakfast and they were on their way to their respectable destinations.

Pulling up at her high school the teen got out of her car and walked to the student quad and pulled out a novel book from inside her back pack and read the book until the school filled up. By the time she finished reading the school was filled up with more students. A familiar person saw her and said," Hey B." Bella turned around and saw her friend Angela and said," Hey Ang." The friends hugged and walked to their first period class together and sat down and talked until their teacher walked into the room and said," Good morning class today we will start off with the last part of your final exam." The class groaned in annoyance at the word final exam but Bella and Angela just held in their chuckles, as they took a paper that was getting passed around. Their teacher said," You guys can work on the final together, but I do not want you to copy off your neighbor's paper or I will only give you half a grade." Bella turned to Angela and said," You want to be my partner for the last part of the final?"

Angela had a bright smile on her face and was about to say yes when their teacher looked at the two girls and said," Wait a minute girls, you two don't have to do anything because you two had finished your whole final when the class went on their lunch break last week remember?" The girls had a confused look on their face and the teacher showed them their test scores from the other day and they were both happy they passed the test without any difficulty. The teacher said," Have a nice summer break both of you and be safe in whatever you do this summer." The two friends ran out the school shouting in joy knowing they were done with school for the summer. Both girls giggled and ran to their cars and yelled out across the parking lot to one another that they were going to hang out together for the rest of the day. Bella had Angela follow her back to her house in her own car. Once they reached the house Bella got out the car and ran in the house to put her back pack up when she threw her back pack down on her bedroom floor and heard something fall off the shelf.

She bent over to pick the object over and saw a credit card the Cullens gave her when she wanted to go shopping which was never. The girl wondered if there was any money on the card and took it with her once she heard Angela beeped the horn. Bella bounced out the house and ran to her best friend's car and said," Okay Ang, I'm ready to go." Soon enough Angela drove off and spoke up saying," What's the first place you want to go to Bells?" Bella looked at her friend and smirked saying," The car dealership." Angela looked at her friend in amazement and said," You sure Bells?" Isabella said," I'm positive Ang, we're going to the car dealership." Angela said," When did you get money?"

Bella said," The Cullens gave me a credit card and they never asked for it back so I'm guessing there's probably money on, besides I want to make a new image for myself Ang." Angela smiled and said," Ooh can I help pretty please Bells?" Bella giggled and said," Angie there's enough on there for me, besides before we go though we should stop by the Cullen's house and see if they left anything else for me." Angela said," Yeah that's not a bad idea Bella, I say we go for it, ooh I never thought we would be breaking into the Cullen's house, but after what they did to you they deserve it." Pretty soon the girls pulled up into the Cullens' driveway and made their way inside the house and up the stairs into Carlisle's study room. Bella looked and saw four envelopes addressed to her and Angela and they opened them and saw letters and cards inside. The letters themselves were from Carlisle stating how he was sorry that he allowed Edward to leave and abandon Bella. He also stated that he divorced Esme when he found out that she cheated on him with Edward.

Bella asked her friend did she want to hear a story she may or may not believe in?" Angela said," Okay." Bella started telling Angela everything and could not believe it but she understood where her best friend was going with everything and Angela said," Bella I am so sorry you had to go through that with Edward and his family, so the only people who liked you were Emmett and Carlisle?" Bella nodded her head yes and Angela said," Wow and Alice was supposed to have been your best friend but instead she treated you like a god damn Barbie doll, damn that shit is messed up for real Bells?" Bella chuckled and said," I guess that is considered pathetic huh Ang?" Angela said," No it's not Bells, besides you told her you didn't like dressing up, so she should have just left you alone when you told her no."


	3. Surprise for Bella

Getting bored of standing in the Cullen's house Bella said," Okay we can go now." Both girls walked out the house and drove away and towards the car dealership and they was looking for Bella a new car. They spent two hours looking until they saw a Challenger Corvette and Angela saw her best friend smiling saying," So is this the car you want Bells?" The brunette shook her head yes and she paid and signed. The salesman said," You don't even have to go to the dmv to get your car registered because everything's been put into the system and transferred over to the dmv Miss Swan." Bella thanked the man and drove her car out the lot and was listening to her new radio in her car. She followed Angela to the mall and they started their shopping. They spent a few hours in some stores like Hollister, Wet Seal, Forever 21, and Victoria's Secret. Bella even went inside MAC and got a make- up tutorial on how to apply make-up on. They also went into Bath and Body Works and got lotions and creams, and candles. From there they went into Bed, Bath and Beyond and got new bed sheets for their new beds they were going to get. They even went to the Sleep Number Bed store and bought beds.

Meanwhile, since the girls were shopping Charlie was in La Push helping Billy, Harry, and Old Quil, put the last coat of paint on the furniture they were going to be giving to Bella. As for the men Sue was just finishing up a quilt for Bella's bed chest that the men had made for Bella. Since they going to give her the furniture Billy was also giving Bella his wife's vanity mirror and bench set that Bella loved sitting down in when she was a little girl. While they were preparing everything Billy had gotten a few more details put on the vanity like having a light lamp put on the vanity. While they were finishing up the painting they had Sam, and Jared decorating Bella's room the way she wanted it to look. They painted her nature forest themed room. While the paint was drying they had put new carpet down in her room, and had also installed in an air conditioner. Finally they were done and left the Swan's house.

An hour later the girls were done with their shopping and made their way back to the house. They sat down in the living room that is until the house phone rang. Bella answered the phone and talked to her father and soon hung up the phone getting off the couch saying," My dad says," I have to go meet him, so I will see you later Angie." The best friends hugged and Bella left the house and drove to La Push to where her father was. To her it seemed she to La Push far too quick. Not realizing that she was drove past Sam and Jared she pulled up into the Black's driveway and got out the car. She walked out the car and saw her dad and her father's friends who were Billy, Harry, and Old Quil. She gave all of them a hug and they told her they all had a surprise for her, and told her to close her eyes.

While they were walking they walked to the garage where her new furniture was waiting for her. They opened the garage and said," Okay Bells are you ready for your surprise." The girl said," Yes I am ready to see my surprise." They told her she could open her eyes and she saw the furniture and said," All of this is for me?" They told her yes and she cried tears of joy and thanked all of them for the present and they had Sam, Jared, and Paul load the furniture up in Sam's truck. Everyone drove towards the Swan's to help. Sam and Jared carried the bedframe up the stairs into Bella's room. Next came the vanity and they carried it carefully up the stairs and set it the way Bella wanted. Along the way Bella started liking how her room was starting to look, while Sam, Jared, and Paul were lifting up the heavy objects. Finally the three had to carry the sleep number bed up the stairs to Bella's room. They put the sleep number in the bedframe on top of the mattress. Finally the guys were done, but Paul ran Bella's bed chest up the stairs himself and said," Everything's done Bella."

The girl thanked and hugged everyone and told them goodbye. After everyone left she put up her clothes and other things she bought that day. Once she was done she put her perfumes on the vanity along with her hair brush and comb. She took some Windex and sprayed the mirror to make it shine and was happy that everything was clean and in order. Bella looked around her room and thought to herself she was going out the next day and going to go and buy a new lap top. After getting ready for bed she fell asleep content.


	4. More Surprises for Bella

Bella's Pov

I woke up and wandered down the stairs wanting to know who was disturbing my beauty sleep while all that noise was going on. I looked in the kitchen and saw Sam, Jared, and Paul working away and said to the three of them," Hey what is the big deal with all that noise, do you know what time it is?" The three males," The noise we are making is a surprise now get out the kitchen Bells." Adding on to what they were saying Paul said," And princess it's 10:30 am in the morning so get up and start your day already." That made Bella pout knowing she was not going to be able to sleep in, so she thought to herself in her mind," Maybe I will stay in a hotel room until they finish whatever it is they are doing to my kitchen." Coming to a conclusion Bella made her way back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Bella pulled on some clothes and put together a bag of clothes to take with her to the hotel room. She smiled happily and said," Okay bye guys, I'm leaving." They waved goodbye to the girl that was leaving the house and said," Sam now can we hurry this up?" Looking at his pack brothers Sam said," Yeah I guess so." Paul and Jared jumped back into their work and was putting down some more new tiles to the kitchen. About 3 pm Jared and Paul were done putting new tile on the floor, and Sam said," Yeah don't forget sometime before Bella gets home we promised Charlie we would add a bathroom to Bella's room so she doesn't have to share with him anymore." "Paul perked up and said," Can Jared and I help with that too?"

Sam chuckled and said," Sure Paul, but why the sudden interest in Bella all of a sudden?" Paul smiled and said," She's like a little sister I wish I could have had." Jared added on to what Paul was saying and said," She's a cool person who doesn't criticize anyone or look down at them." While they were talking Paul said," Guys everything is done." Sam said," Alright see you guys next week when we start on her bathroom."

Finally the following week had taken place and they were nearly almost done with designing her bathroom. They made her bathroom to the way she would like the bathroom which was going to have everything she wanted put in her bathroom. They even took time out and made her closet a little bigger, not only did they do that but they even made her window bigger and put in French windows and for her bedroom door they put in French doors. Once they completed their assignment they were pleased with their work and left a couple of more surprises for the girl that was like a sister to all three of them.

Finally the three called Bella and told her she could come back home because they had a surprise for her. When she returned home Paul was the first to hug her, and following after hugging her came Jared, and then after Jared hugging her Sam hugged her and said he missed her out of Paul and Jared which led the two to say," Hey!" Bella said," You guys wanted to show me something?" The three said," Yeah baby bells." She said," Okay let's go, I'm ready." They led her upstairs to her room and said," Notice anything different?" Bella said," I don't remember having these French doors installed to my room." She opened the door and saw her window and said," I definitely don't remember having a large window or two doors in my room." The three males said," Open them Bells." She opened the first door and walked inside and saw her clothes hanging up and said," This is sure a large closet." She thanked them and Sam said," That's not all, come on you have one more door to open."

Bella opened the last door and saw a beautiful 5 star bathroom and said," Am I dreaming or does this bathroom look like my dream bathroom?" Paul chuckled and said," Nope you're not dreaming beautiful, this bathroom is all yours Bells." Without anything else to say she launched forward and gave Sam, Paul, and Jared hugs and thanked them more than once. Jared said," If you liked seeing your bed room's makeover come with me downstairs and take a look at the kitchen." The teen had a perplexed looked on her face and Jared scooped her up and said," It will be quicker if I just picked you up now close your eyes."

Bella obeyed and felt Jared walking down the stairs and into a room she would not even recognize. Finally Jared was in the kitchen and he said," Okay Bells you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and said," This is the kitchen?" The three males nodded their heads yes and said;" Thank you the kitchen is beautiful, now I can cook all the time." At the mention of food their stomachs growled and she said," How about I cook something to eat?" She shooed them out of her kitchen and started cooking food. Once the food was done she told them they could come in and eat.

You would have thought that Sam, Jared, and Paul were at a buffet, but they were just at the Swan's house getting ready to eat the delicious food Bella had cooked. When they took their first bite they were immediately in heaven and said," Thanks for cooking Bells." She told them it was no problem, and that she loved to cook, so they asked her if she would cook for them every time they came over to her house to visit her. She agreed to cook when they came over to the Swan house to visit her. Once they were done eating, Charlie came in and said," Hey kids."

They said hello to Charlie and he said," So Bells did you like your surprises honey?" The girl said," I loved my surprises dad, thanks you guys." Getting up the guys hugged Bella goodbye and they left. Bella walked up stairs to get ready for bed.


	5. MIxed Emotions

Hi everyone, I hope you like this story so far, I know I made Bella a little out of character but it was for the best to pull her out of her Edward funk, but I hope you enjoy reading the rest of this. Now I am going to start on Leah. Now with Leah her character is going to be a little out of character also, but instead of her breaking up with Sam she broke up with Paul. Sorry I don't like the idea of Sam always playing the maytr when it comes to our Lee- Lee getting her heart broken by her cousin, so I decided to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters a bit.

Leah Clearwater was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod which was blasting loud in her ears to Neyo's Do you? A tear had fallen out of her eyes and she sat there listening to the words pour out from the speakers. Not hearing someone knocking on her door the said person let themselves in her room and gently took the earphones out of her ears and said," Lee-Lee?" Finally she looked up and saw her childhood friend Bella and said," Oh Bells Paul broke up with me, I miss him so much." Bella let her friend cry and finally let Leah rest.

When she knew Leah was sleep Bella got up and walked downstairs in the Clearwater's house and called Paul and said," Paul we need to talk." Paul came over and sat down and talked with Bella and he told her everything and Bella said," Please Paul all you have to do is look into her eyes and maybe you will imprint, besides I don't like seeing you and Lee-Lee so heart broken." Paul gave in and said," Okay Bells, but if this blows up in my face you have to cook for me for a month." Bella giggled and hugged her favorite almost brother like friend and said," Fine Paulie I'll do it." Paul said," Bells, what did I say about calling me that?!"

Bella said," But you call me Belly, so why can't I call you Paulie?" He said," Fine never mind." Hearing people in her sleep Leah got up and walked down stairs and said," What is going on?" When she saw Paul she whispered Paul's name and his head turned around to look at Leah. Quickly looking into Leah's eyes he felt a pull to Leah and rushed over to her and hugged her to him and said," My beautiful Leah." Once Paul was done talking Leah hung on to Paul and said," What's going on?" Paul led Leah to the couch and started telling her about the legends and she said," That's why you broke up with me; because you were scared of imprinting, gosh Paul I am so sorry."

Looking at the couple Bella smiled and said," Now since that disaster is over how about you two celebrate together since the problem is gone by spending time alone together to consume you guys love." Leah looked at her friend and said," So you are giving Paul and me permission to have sex is that what you were saying?" Bella fell over anime style and said," Well if you say it like that then yes you have my permission to have sex, just make sure you guys remain safe." Paul said," Bells that is just beyond wrong, but okay let's go celebrate Lee-lee."


End file.
